


The Letter

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Letters, pen pal, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning up you come across a letter to Benedict's pen pal detailing what you look like to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

how about a fic from Ben's point of view? like, he has a pen pal from when he was a uni student and you come across a letter he hasn't sent yet, where he's describing you because his pen pal asked what you're like? i think it would be interesting?

*****Im trying something new here so bear with me if it sucks and feel free to send another prompt. I want to write the letter to the pen pal from Ben's POV and then I want you (reader) to come in and find the note. So we start as Ben writing the letter then transition to you reading the note. Hopefully you aren't too confused.*****  
_________________________________

Dear Greg,

I received your letter in the mail just yesterday. Thank you for your congratulations on my recent announcement, (y/n) is perfect in every way. I'm so lucky to have her by my side to keep me afloat in the rough seas of this career I've chosen, she's my buoy in rough seas and my flit in calm currents. When she laughs the room fills with sunshine like an angel from the heavens has sung, when she smiles her eyes glitter like precious gems, she holds a mystery in them, a treasure I can't wait to discover. Her hair shines like that of a beautiful silk and feels like it too when I run my fingers through it. She's the kindest, sweetest and most compassionate human being I've ever met. She works hard but somehow manages to keep time for me. Greg, I've never felt so in love before, not with Olivia or any of my short relationships. When I met her I knew she was right for me,, yeah that sounds so lame and dull, cliche but it's the truth, she was made for me, my match in this mighty world. How I managed to find her is a miracle in itself. How I ran into her at a small pub in a city as huge as London, I haven't a clue but I thank the stars and the sun for bringing her to me because she is amazing. This...this is love, true love and I can't wait to discover more love that we can uncover in the moments ahead. I have this...  
****

You were picking up some things around the house and cleaning up. Ben was out at the office and you were just listening to some music while dusting and straightening things out. You sang to yourself a bit as you danced around the house happily, trying to make the best of cleaning. You finished the rest of the house and all that was left was Ben's home office so you headed in and dusted around things not wanting to mess things up on his desk. A letter that sat on top of a small stack of scripts caught your eye. You raised an eyebrow and took a seat in Ben's chair and carefully picked up the letter. You weren't a snoop but the first few lines intrigued you so you decided you needed to read more. It was just a letter to Ben's pen pal in Edinburgh, you've read their letters before. 

"I'm so lucky to have her by my side to keep me afloat in the rough seas of this career I've chosen, she's my buoy in rough seas and my flit in calm currents." You read then audibly awed. You continued to read, not resisting the temptations to see what else he wrote. 

"...when she smiles her eyes glitter like precious gems, she holds a mystery in them, a treasure I can't wait to discover." You read, this time a tear in your eye. "Oh my god he's such a romantic." You thought out loud. 

"This...this is love, true love and I can't wait to discover more love that we can uncover in the moments ahead. I have this..." You finished reading what was written. "No, what were you going to say?!?" You looked for more letters but you didn't see any. 

"Hello" Ben said deeply and you yelped, papers flung over your head in your fright and drifted to the floor and over your head. 

"I...I was just..." You stammered, Ben raised an eyebrow when a small smirk appears in his lips. 

"You were just what darling?" His eyes looked hungry as he sauntered towards you and turned the chair to face him, his arms blocked you in as his hands rested on either arm of the office chair. His hungry eyes looked into yours, capturing you like a spell. You continued to stammer and tried to look away to explain but he just tilted his head and raised his brow again. "You were just being a curious girl? You know they say curiosity killed the cat, my love." His deep velvet voice crooned. 

"I...I...um...I, that...the letter..." He left you a muttering mess under his stares.

"Ah yes, the letter to Greg? Hmm, what did you think of my words I used to describe you? Perfect? If they aren't then they need to be re-written, because you are nothing short of perfection dear." Ben traced his finger over your jaw and under your chin and held it up as he leaned in to kiss you. You shivered with his powerful touch and as he broke the tender kiss he stood back up and laughed. You creased your eyebrows in confusion. 

"What? What's so funny?" You asked.

"Your face when I came in. It was so funny. It looked like a comic strip with papers flying everywhere." Ben laughed harder. You let your guard down and started to chuckle then laughed hard with Ben. The two of you picked up all the paper and organized his desk once again. Ben ushered you out and kissed you before closing the door to finish his note.   
******  
This...this is love, true love and I can't wait to discover more love that we can uncover in the moments ahead. I have this plan, we've been together for two years now sneaking around until lately so I'm planning a getaway to Greece to propose to her. I know she's the one. I'll let you know how it all goes. Be my best man if it all works out?

Your Pal,  
Ben C


End file.
